


Campfire

by TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Camp, Campfires, Camping, Canada, F/M, Fingerfucking, Guitars, Magic Fingers, Mouth Kink, Party, Partying, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Singing, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor has gone camping with friends in Canada for a mini-vacation. He keeps his identity hidden while partying at a nearby campfire. He sees Bo and they enjoy discreet sexual encounters, as he continues to hide his identity from her.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campfire

The campfire in the middle of the crowd was the only thing they could all see. Chatter and laughter filled the air. There was about fifteen now total. Chris hid amongst the crowd hiding behind a baseball cap and a beer. He was camping at a campground in tents with five guy friends for a getaway.

Drew, who they called “Beeps” and Hunter, were taking the distraction away from the guy under the hat who was consciously being quiet. They spoke the most, but still didn’t speak as much as Bo and Lucas.

Chris and Beeps noticed Bo and Lucas with their two friends earlier on in the day, directly behind their site. They were about the same age as them, and Bo was cute.  
Chris asked the other guys if they were interested in a bigger party and to help him keep his identity hidden while at a possible campfire that night. The guys were up for anything, so long as there was drinking involved.

They all waited till it was dark before making their way over to the lit campfire to party.  
Faces were lit, but not well at all, and the mix of alcohol was helping the others not recognize Chris, and let him enjoy his evening.

They had already been chatting for at least an hour in the dark when Lucas went to get his guitar.

“I can play!” Chris exclaimed, not being able to hold back his enthusiasm.

Bo spoke up right away.   
“Let Lucas play first. I want to hear City and Colour.”

“City and Colour?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Lucas scoffed. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Bo gave off an excited noise, one you’d hear from a twelve year old.

Laughter came from the other side of the campfire from a conversation they couldn’t hear as Lucas started to play.

Bo waited, staring at the fire, for her right time to start singing.  
She glanced over to Lucas with a smile, clearly happy and relaxed. Chris found her even more attractive in that moment, even though he couldn’t see her well.  
The song was slower, fresh and light. Chris and his buddies took to it almost immediately.  
Lucas sang an underlying part in the song, almost humming. The backup, Chris assumed.

“So go on… and I will refrain…” Bo sang. She had a sweet voice for just another girl.

“And I’ll keep on running… this never ending race…”

As she sang, she gathered everyone’s attention. Everyone sat silent in the dark as Bo sang and Lucas played. They could have been artists.

Chris drank. He watched Bo as she sang. All he could see was her eyes, staring at the fire. When she opened her mouth wider, he could see a darker spot where the sound came. Her mouth was round, like she was giving head. He noticed, when she closed her eyes to push the sound. As if she was having an orgasm.  
He wondered if Bo and Lucas were together. But they had never called each other nicknames like “babe” or “honey”, just their names.

The sound was effortless as she sang. And Lucas didn’t miss a note.  
He glanced over at Hunter, and they smiled. He quickly pointed to Bo. Hunter nodded.  
Lucas started the backup singing again. Lucas was a bigger guy, attractive for a guy, but most likely fifty pounds or more overweight.

The song came to an end and everyone cheered quietly.

“Thank you, thank you.” Bo joked.

“How about Selena Ryder?” Lucas asked.

“Not feeling her today.” Bo replied. “I have to pee and I need a re-fill anyway. Chris says he can play. Pass him the guitar.”   
And she looked over at him as she started to get up.

“I dunno man, not after that.” Chris said. His friends laughed.

Lucas held out the guitar. “We’re not judging man, just having fun.”

Bo walked off.  
This was his chance to be alone with Bo, but instead, he chose the guitar. He thought to himself that Bo and Lucas were most likely together anyway. If he had a real chance, the opportunity would lend itself again.

Chris reached for the guitar, tipped his head so the cap would cover his face from the fire and started to play.  
He played for a bit, but Bo hadn’t returned by the time he gave the guitar back.

——————

As he heard footsteps approaching behind him, Lucas looked up. 

“What the fuck took you so long woman? You’ve been gone for a half an hour.”

“There was a line-up. And it takes like, ten minutes to get there. Give me a break man.”

“Can you grab me another beer?”

“Are you serious? You waited thirty minutes for me to get you a beer?”

Lucas laughed.

“You fuckin’ tool…” she joked, and then she laughed too.

“Does anyone else want anything while I’m up?”

“Yes!”

“Right here!”

Bo sighed. “You’re not actually suppose to say yes you fucknuts. Fuck…”

Chris spoke up. “I’ll help.” And he got out of his chair.

“Thank you CHRIS. The rest of ya are lazies.”

“Wine please!”

“Cathy, that’s in the tent!”

“Please?” She called back.

“I can get it. Which tent?” Chris said.

Bo threw her hands. “It’s ok, I got it.”

Dan called from beside Cathy.   
“There’s more beer in there you can bring out too.”

Bo was just about to lose it.   
“Are you fuckin’ serious right now!? They won’t even be cold!”

“I’m drunk enough,” Dan said. “I’ll drink ‘em.”

Chris laughed. “Come on, we can do it.”

“Lemme get my phone. We’ll need a light.”

Chris responded quite quickly. “I got one.”

He followed her to a tent. She squat and started to unzip the tent. Chris watched her.  
She kneeled in. Chris squatted.

“Here.” She said handing him a twelve pack of beer. Chris grabbed it. “Can I see your light please?”

Chris pulled his phone out of his back pocket, unlocked it and searched for the light application.

“So what’s the deal with you and Lucas?”

“Whattya mean?”

“I mean are you together? Married?”

Bo scoffed.   
“No. Not together. Friends is the best way to describe it.”

“Dan and Cathy?”   
Chris was now stalling with his phone.

“Yeah, they’re married. We’ve all known each other since high school.”

“That’s cool. So if I was to ask you if you would sing privately for me…”

Bo hesitated. Then she smiled and looked up at him. He was hiding under his hat. He had to be careful about the light from his phone hitting his face too.

“Are you hitting on me Chris?”

“Only if you say yes.”

She laughed.   
“You’re cute. Got that light yet?”

Chris handed over his phone just as he clicked the light app.

She shined it into the tent.

She was on all fours with her ass to him. Chris smiled.

“What the fuck… it’s like a tornado blew in here.”   
She was clearly agitated as she started to climb in.

“Need help?” He called in after her, plans of his own.

Bo huffed. He could no longer see her feet. He let go of the beer and started to climb in.

Bo mumbled.   
“I don’t even know…”   
Then she realized Chris was coming in behind her.   
“Can you check over there?”

Chris followed her to her side. She was still on all fours searching through clothes and blankets. He climbed up right behind her.

Bo stopped looking, feeling his close presence.  
“What are you doing?” 

As she turned over to look at him, he climbed on top of her, forcing her to lay down.

“Whoa.” She said surprised, and smiled.

Chris grabbed his phone from her hand and turned the light off. Then he took his hat off. 

Bo watched him.   
“You don’t take no for an answer, do ya?”

“You didn’t say no.”

“But I didn’t say yes.”

“So what’s it gonna be?”   
His voice was almost erotic. 

And Bo was already turned on.

Not being able to see her face in the dark, Chris asked, “Bo, you okay with this?”

She answered right away, “Yeah, yeah…” she breathed.

Chris, hearing her smile in her words, leaned over her slowly, getting closer and closer for a kiss. She watched his dark figure come in closer to her, overpowering her.

She could smell him. She breathed in deep. 

“You smell good…”

Her hands came up to his arms as he hesitated kissing her. She run her fingers on his arms over his clothing and realized he was muscular. She squeezed. 

“Jesus, you’re built. What the fuck do you do for a living?” She whispered.

Chris came in closer and breathed on her neck. 

With the hot air hitting her neck and her falling under Chris’ control, she closed her eyes and breathed out heavy.  
The smell of beer from Chris’ breath came into her nose as she breathed back in.

He licked her neck long and strong. Her hands came up to his head and she ran her fingers over his buzz cut.  
He pushed his hard cock into her below, through their clothes. She spread her legs and he pushed into her again.

They heard laughter from outside, but ignored it.

“Holy fuck…” she said. “You’re really hard…”

That’s when he kissed her. Their tongues came together right away.

As he kissed her, he pushed into her again and again.   
She reached below with one hand and rubbed him. The other rubbing with the same force on the back of his head.

She pulled off his mouth and took a deep breath.

Chris went to her ear. “Turn over.” And he took a quick suck on her neck.

Bo gasped. She was highly turned on by his command.

As she turned over, Chris kneeled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom before pulling his pants off.

Bo kneeled in front of him, pulling hers down, past her knees.   
She made sure she had enough room between her legs for him as she heard the sound of the wrapper being opened.

“This is crazy…” she breathed, and she felt his hand come over one of her hips and pull her slightly backwards.

She waited patiently for his first push.

She felt his tip and he pushed into her very wet cunt.  
She let a moan slip. He breathed out deep.  
He pushed in again faster, and faster with every push.

“Oh God…” she said.

Chris leaned over and put his arms around her shoulders. He slowly pulled her up against him, so she was kneeling.   
He covered her mouth to quiet her.

And then he slid in, and again, and again.  
His head went back and his mouth came open in the dark. Bo, squeaking into his hand was now reaching behind her for his bare ass, which was pretty much hanging out of the tent.

As she felt his ass up, she realized his whole body was sculpted, but couldn’t tell him.   
So with her mouth covered, she just moaned instead.

She held into him as he pushed into her. She squeezed and squeezed, unable to feel or see anything else of him. He wasn’t even making noise for her to listen to. But it didn’t matter. He felt good inside of her, taking her from behind. And the fact that it was spontaneous in a pretty public place made it even more worth it.

He listened to her muffled moans as he pushed. His mouth went to her ear again.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“I’m gonna come… now…” 

Bo let out a highly-aroused yet disappointed whine.

His pushes got harder and longer as he came. He grunted as he pushed.  
He leaned over again forcing her back onto all fours.   
He kept his hand over her mouth and pushed his longest. His mouth came open, but he kept quiet as she continued to moan through his hand.  
His chin was over her shoulder as he let out heavy breaths. 

She was heavy breathing too, through her nose, still moaning.

He let his hand fall from her mouth.  
She stayed on all fours, still highly aroused and stuck in the moment.

He pulled out and slipped the condom off.  
As he tied it, she kneeled and pulled her pants up.   
“Jesus Christ.”

He pulled his up. 

He whispered.   
“If I can return the favour, I will. So try and hold tight.”

Bo silently laughed and whispered back.   
“That would be great. Otherwise I’m going to have to excuse myself early.”

Chris snickered.   
“Did you find the wine?”

Bo laughed harder. “No, it’s a mess in here.”

“Let’s just go. We’ve taken long enough. I’ve got the beer.”

And Chris backed out of the tent.  
Bo backed out right after him.

“Cathy, you don’t have any wine. It’s not in there.”

“Fuck. I musta drank it all.”

Bo stopped in her tracks. “CATHY!?”

Cathy laughed.   
“Sorry! Just hand me a beer.”

Bo looked over at Chris.   
He was looking at her, but she couldn’t see his expression under his hat in the dark. She also noticed she couldn’t see his physique under his baggy clothes.

Bo shook her head.

Chris started walking around passing out beers, as Bo went to take her seat next to Lucas, who was still fiddling on the guitar.

“Ms Mr?”

Lost for a second, Bo had to ask. “What?”

“Hurricane. Ms Mr.”

She thought. 

“The song! Yeah! Totally!”

Lucas started playing.

Bo took a deep breath and tried to rid herself of her sexual arousal.   
Chris took his seat a few people down, just as she started to sing.

“Didn’t know what this would be… But I knew I didn’t see… what you thought you saw in me.”

Chris picked up his beer and took a rather large swig. He watched at Bo while she sang, smiling.

Bo closed her eyes and put her head back.   
She smiled to herself as she sang. Everyone could hear her smile pierce through her singing.

To her, most of the words meant something different this time.


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans the actor and a new acquaintance Bo, continue discreet sexual encounters as he hides his identity from her. Then Bo finds out who Chris really is.

“Blown Wide Open?”

“You’re a fuckin’ genius Lucas! YES!”

“SHUT. UP. You’re so fuckin’ loud.”

Bo giggled. “Sorry, I’m excited! Fuck yes!”

Chris watched her with a smile.

Bo directed her comment at the fire. “Guys, sing along with this one.”

Beeps spoke up. “What is it?”

“Big Wreck. Blown Wide Open.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Jesus! You guys really are American! Listen and enjoy my friends. This guy…”

Lucas started to play slow and soft.

“… this singer, Ian Thornley, is a rock God. He is amazing.” Bo started singing.

“Oh surrounded… by the things I thought I’d put away… am all surrounded… by the things I’d thought I’d put away…”

Her voice was low and sexy.  
Chris could tell she truly enjoyed the song. She smiled while she caught his eye.

A voice from across the fire cheered.  
They all obviously knew the song well.

Bo’s volume and intensity grew as she sang. Lucas had to remind her to keep quiet almost right away.   
When she got to the chorus, the people on the other side started singing along. Lucas and her friends joined too. They all sang the chorus together.   
Chris and his friends were left enjoying listening to all of them sing.

Hunter spoke to Chris.   
“This is about the time I wish I knew the song.”

A verse came back, and everyone left Bo to sing solo again. She was really into it. He knew why they chose her to sing.  
Intensity with the chorus approaching grew again, and everyone joined her.

As they sang, someone got up and threw more wood on the fire.

As the fire grew, Bo made eye contact with Chris.   
They smiled. 

She could see him a little better now and there was something familiar about him, but he quickly lowered his cap and took a drink.   
She quickly brushed it off as the song came to a more intense part. She placed her head back to sing and enjoy Lucas’ playing.

As the song came to an end, it was very intense.   
Everyone was singing, and they were all louder. 

Bo sung solo towards the end, quickly and quietly with the song’s flow. They all cheered.

“Nice pick Lucas!” Dan said.

Bo laughed.   
She turned to Chris and his friends, tipping her head to the side.  
“Sorry guys, maybe next time.”

“No problem. We liked hearing it. That was awesome.”   
Another one of his friends said.

“Maybe we can play one you want to hear. What kind of music do you guys listen to?”

Chris liked being unnoticed.   
The others were completely at ease, no one bothered him, and everyone was themselves, Bo especially. She was very outspoken, comfortable and fun. He doubted she’d be the same when she found out who he was. But he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when she found out.  
He smiled to himself.

After three songs they actually knew and sang along with, Bo had to use the bathroom again. 

“I gotta pee.” And she stood. 

Lucas called after her as she left.   
“Again?! What the fuck is with you woman?”

She turned to answer as she walked quickly.   
“I’m sorry! I just can’t stand behind a tree like you!” And she was gone.

Chris knew his timing would be perfect.   
He’d wait, and catch her returning.

————————————————

Bo walked much slower on the way back. 

Aside from the lyrics to the songs she was singing, her mind had been on Chris all night.  
She smiled to herself as she walked along the path in the dark.

Who was this guy? And how the hell was he so damn sexy? His scent, his body, his presence… everything came together so well.   
She thought how she would never have had sex with a guy so quickly… but she had with him. He was so controlling, and so mysterious. She liked it. And now he had even offered to finish her off if they got the chance. She hoped for the best.

She took a deep breath and wiped the smile off her face trying to hold it back, thinking about how he had covered her mouth.   
Her mind wandered and she thought about his ass and how it felt in her fingers as she squeezed.

“Hey.”

Bo looked up and it was him in his cap walking towards her.

She smiled. “Hey.”  
As they walked towards each other, she spoke, “I was just thinking about you…”

Looking down to hide his identity, Chris quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the path.

Bo giggled. “You are one sexy mother fucker! Do you know that!?”

Chris guided her against a tree out of eyesight of the path and dim light. He tipped his hat back once it was dark enough and his mouth immediately dove for hers.  
She moaned slightly through the kiss.  
His kiss turned soft and he used his lips.

As they kissed and kissed… and kissed, Chris’ hand brought one of hers up over her head against the tree, and held it there. His fingers were laced with hers. His other hand went to her ass and he pushed up against her, squeezing her flesh as she did his earlier.

His cock was hard again.

He kept her mouth busy so she couldn’t see him, also keeping her aroused so she was dazed.  
And so the kiss lasted, and lasted until he could hear Bo moan… and moan.

Her hand went to the back of his head again and realizing he still had his hat on this time, her hand slid down to his neck, aching to feel skin.

He pulled his mouth off hers gently.  
She breathed deep.

He lowered his head into her neck, and his hat came off a little more.  
Bo helped push it back on, and he smiled while buried in her neck.

“What do you want?” Chris asked as he gripped her ass; face still hiding from her sight.

Bo sighed a moan. “Fingers… Finger me. Please.”

Chris snickered. “That’s my specialty.”

“At this point, what’s not?” she breathed.

Chris laughed quietly. “You talk too much.”

She breathed. “So finger me then.”

“You need to be quiet or I’ll have to cover your mouth again.”

“Do it anyway."   
She moaned again.   
"I loved it.”   
And she swallowed hard.

Chris lowered her hand off the tree and his other came off her ass.   
He made sure his cap was tipped down well and on sturdy, and then stood in front of her while he found her waistband of her Lulu’s, and used one of his hands to slide into her panties.

Her hand went to the brim of his hat and she started moving it up.

He immediately stopped her, still looking down.  
“Don’t touch the hat.”

She whined. “I can’t see you…”

Chris covered her mouth with his hand.   
“You don’t need to. Your eyes will be closed soon anyway.”

Bo whined through his hand as he pushed through her lips below at that exact moment.   
He couldn’t have been any sexier, dominant or mysterious; everything she liked about him.

He ran his pointer and middle finger up and down her crevice gently.  
Almost as if she was obeying, Bo closed her eyes to enjoy. Her hands were at her sides, having no where to go.

Chris was still looking down, moving his fingers for her just right and didn’t notice she had closed her eyes right away.   
His fingers slid easy and all the way down to the outside of her hole. He pulled away, teasing her.

Her hips came off the tree trying to make him go deep, but he used the palm of his hand to push her back against it.

She moaned as if she was already having an orgasm.   
Her hands went to his front and they found the top of his pants.   
The tips of her fingers slipped in and she gripped it every time he teased her.

She moaned in frustration.

Chris looked up.

“Good girl.” He said when he realized she had placed her head back.

Both of his fingers dipped under and into her cunt.

Bo froze.  
He motioned inside of her, hitting her g-spot.

Her moan was loud through his hand, sending a vibration through it. Luckily, no one had come down the path.

“You’ve never had this done before, have ya?”  
He did it again and again.

She moaned again, the same way.

“Oh… You are going to come so fast…”

Her hips started to move against his fingers.  
He watched her struggle to keep from her orgasm and smiled.  
Her hands went to his arm holding her mouth and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, not pulling but squeezing.

She moaned and moaned and moaned again, trying not to come, but she came anyway.

“Yes… come for me…”

She squeezed his fingers with her walls over and over again. Her hips moved up and down doing their best to fuck his fingers. Her head was still back as she came.

Chris smiled at her, watching her, now holding his hand over her mouth harder, just in case.  
Her moans changed once she was coming down, and Chris lowered his head just in time for her to look at him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of her.

She let out another squeak or two when he purposely slid across her swollen clit.

Turning his face to the side and leaning back into her neck, he asked “How did you like that?”  
He slowly took his hand off her mouth.

Bo, still dazed from her powerful orgasm answered almost sounding drunk.

“Holy fuck… Oh my God. Yes…” she swallowed. “That is your specialty.”

——————-

The next day, Bo and Lucas slept late. They woke to Cathy almost screaming with excitement.  
Lucas spoke first. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Tell her to shut it.” Bo moaned.

“Cathy! Jesus Christ!”

Cathy screamed at them.  
“You guys! Get out here! Oh my God!”

Lucas spoke again, almost angry now. “Cathy! Shut up!”

They heard Dan next. “You guys are going to want to come out here.”

Bo opened her eyes. Still sleeping she leaned up into her elbows.   
“What is it? Are we missing a bear or something?”

Dan spoke again. “Or something! Get OUT HERE.”

They heard laughing and confused looked at each other. Lucas sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Bo lay back down.

“You go first. Tell me if it’s worth it.” Bo moaned.

Lucas groaned loudly and sat forward, unzipping the tent. As he climbed out of the tent, still not being able to see around the side of the tent, he spoke again.   
“There better be fuckin’ food made Dan…”

Bo heard some guys from behind their site chatter amongst themselves. They were awake too.   
Maybe Chris was.

“JESUS CHRIST.” Lucas called.

Everyone laughed, even the guys behind their site.

Bo opened her eyes.

She heard Lucas again.   
“Holy shit man! How are ya? Nice to meet ya!”

Bo was clearly confused. She sat up slowly and listened.

Chris laughed. Chris was awake.

Bo listened while he spoke. 

“Sorry man. I was just having so much fun last night.”

She was really confused now.

“BO! It’s fuckin’ worth it! GET OUT HERE!”

Bo mumbled to herself. “What the fuck…”

She got on her knees and stuck her head out the open tent, still not being able to see around the tent.

“Am I the last one up?”

She heard Dan and Cathy scream. “YES!!”

“Great. Then I’m the last to see…”

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She had to look at least half-decent for Chris.   
She heard more chatter and more laughing. She sighed and put her flip flops on and stood into the sunlight. She squatted and closed the tent.

As she made her way around the tent, everyone was standing there looking at her.  
She glanced at the crowd.

She saw Lucas first, being the biggest. Then she saw Cathy, being the only other female. Cathy’s face was in an excited smile. Then this tall guy caught her eye.

Chris Evans. CHRIS EVANS?!

She froze. She momentarily thought it was a dream.  
Her eyes widened, and her mouth slowly came open.

“Oh-my-God-you-heard-me-sing. OH my God! OH MY GOD! WE-… OH MY GOD!!”

As they all laughed at her reaction, she looked down in embarrassment.  
Still looking down, she smiled, and then laughed herself. She could feel her face flush.   
She covered her forehead.

Unknowing to Bo, Chris started walking towards her.

“Bo…” he said, trying to hold back his laugh, but couldn’t help it.   
“Bo!” It got worse and he laughed out loud.

Bo’s hand still covered her red face as she laugh silently.   
Lost in embarrassment and surprise, she didn’t realize he was standing in front of her.

He looked back at their friends who were still laughing at her.

Still looking down, she spoke. “Oh my God! Oh my God!”

Realizing he was there, she finally looked up.  
She stared at him.

His eyes sparkled with his smile. He had the cutest crows feet, and the bags under his eyes while he smiled made him even more attractive.   
Perfectly white teeth zipped across his face. His lips… the lips she kissed… were perfectly ripe, pink, high cheekbones and this morning’s scruff.

She was in a daze.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. Her face moved trying to find the right expression, the right words… but her brain scattered when she looked at him. She shook her head.

“This- But- WE…”

With every word she attempted, she felt as if more blood was rushing to her head.

Chris turned back to their friends again. He grabbed her hand and guided her further away.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” He laughed. “I know I should have told you. But it’s not often that someone, you know wants, you know…”  
He glanced to his side, at their friends again, who were now far enough away   
“…without knowing who I am. I’m sorry. Are you pissed?”

While he spoke, Bo realized then, that she not only and most importantly had sex with AND got fingered by Chris Evans, but also spent the whole night with him, and even sang in front of him… more than once!

And he wanted her! He came onto her!

She felt nervous, excited, embarrassed and overwhelmed, and something else…

And then it hit her.

Knowing it had been him turned her on even more. Her body got chills. Her face was still flush. Her cunt squeezed. Her eyes dilated.  
She was hot for him again.

Bo looked over his face as he spoke. She hadn’t heard a word.

“What? I’m sorry… what?”   
She laughed, trying to hide her arousal and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry!” He laughed again. “You okay?”

She spoke slow, looking over his smiling face, still in a daze. 

“Yeah… I’m… okay…”

She stared at him.  
He was now clearly entertained by her reaction, knowing she was okay with it.

He had to ask to be sure, as she didn’t seem like herself, and her face was quite red.  
“Do you want to sit down?” And he giggled.

“Ah… no. No. I’m okay.” She blinked.

Her eyes stopped widening as she came back down to earth.  
She breathed deep. Her arousal was still in overload.

“Hi!” She said, excitedly.

He snickered. “Hi.”

“Jesus. Okay. I… pfft. Jesus. Okay.”

Chris laughed again.

Bo closed her eyes and kept them closed. It was the only way she was going to speak and say what she wanted to say.

She spoke quietly. 

“I KNEW you were sexy, fun! Oh my God… sooo good. But I didn’t think you could have gotten any sexier.”

She opened her eyes. Chris laughed at her yet again.  
His laugh was honest; it made him even more incredible.  
He was gorgeous. She couldn’t turn away.

“Breakfast?” He asked.

She looked away again, only to speak.  
It was going to take some getting use to looking at him without being starry-eyed.

“Yeah. That’d be good.”

They started walking back.

“I owe you, I know.” He said.

Bo didn’t think so, but she went with it. “Yes, yes you do!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In relation to their prior engagements, Bo has comes to terms with Chris’ antics over his identity. Knowing she won’t have much time with him, she plans a getaway for them together.

Bo stared at her map in the tent. She carefully followed the trail with her finger, calculating how long it would take them to get there.

“Hey.”

She gasped and jumped in hysterics to see Chris laughing in the open fabric doorway. “God, don’t DO that!” She tsk'd smiling.

“Sorry,” trying to stop his laughter. “I actually didn’t mean to scare you, lucky me I guess. It just kinda happened.”

Bo rolled her eyes “Yeah right,” and sighed. “What’s up?”

While squatting, Chris took a look behind him, and scratched his upper lip with the back of his thumb nervously. “Mind if I join you?” He placed his hands in the air, “I promise I won’t get too close.”

“Well that might not be as bad as you think it would be… Yeah, come on in.”

Chris climbed in beside her.  
In silence, Chris pushed his ball cap back and to the side and leaned in slightly. She smirked and looked at his luscious lips.  
Their open mouths came together gently. Their tongues touched briefly in the next kiss, and she closed her eyes and lost herself.  
The kiss brought back her memories of the night before, remembering who this man was to _her_. His plump lips carefully rubbed against hers, and his tongue slid slick-fully inside her mouth. She almost couldn’t get enough of it, and somehow missed _this_ man, even though he was right in front of her the whole morning.  
Finally, they parted. As she realized who she was kissing, she came to grips with what she just felt. Her voice was quiet, “It _is_ you. It _really is_ you.”

“Course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” He quickly knew what she meant and looked down. “Oh right, yeah.”

“It’s just… that was weird. The kiss was good of course, but… weird,” a cute little smile accompanied her nerves.

“Why? I’ve been watching you all morning. You seem to have been pretty comfortable finding out.”

Bo took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. “I dunno. It’s like, I _know_ that was you, but it wasn’t.”

He asked looking away, “Are you still mad at me?”

Bo toyed with the corners of the map in her fingers.  
“I’m not mad. I was _never_ mad actually.” She took a moment and swallowed, trying to put to her thoughts into words.  
“I just… I fuckin’ liked you– I mean I _do_ like you. But I don’t _know_ you as… who you are to everyone else. You were someone else with me, not some famous actor. And not to say that it was important to know, but… it was. It _was_ important. It’s like you’re a different person now. I dunno, I can’t explain it.”

Chris quickly realized how she must have felt.

“And I know I was to blame too. That was _really fuckin’ stupid_ of me to have sex with a person I didn’t know. But ya know, it was exciting and fun and _God damn_ you were sexy. And the way you came onto me was–”  
She shook her head and closed her eyes tight, speaking incredibly fast. “The fact that you didn’t tell me makes a big difference. I mean, I guess I’m… disappointed. I feel kinda betrayed, by someone I liked. Someone I _really_ liked. And I get it, I do. You liked me liking you because I liked you for who you are as a person – just… you.”

He felt relief, she did understand.

“But, you’re right. You owe me.”  
She finally turned to Chris, but couldn’t speak while they looked into each others eyes. Hers started to tear up.

“Bo, I can’t… I don’t know what to say. You’re right, I see it now. I’m an asshole.”

“You were an asshole for lying to me,” she nodded. “Fuck. I just called Chris Evans an asshole. _I’m_ the asshole now.”

Chris snickered, “Stop it. You’re not the asshole. I am. You’re right and I deserve it.”

Bo wiped away the wet in the corners of her eyes.

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

Bo over exaggerated nodding.  
“See this map?” She stretched it out for him. “We’re goin’ for a walk. It’s ten A-M. If we leave right now, well get there by twelve-thirty. You’re gonna make it up to me by telling your friends you won’t see them till about eight tonight. You’re mine for the day.”

“Bo, I can’t do that. We leave tomorrow–”

“You’re gonna _fuckin’_ do it. I’m sure they know what’s been goin’ on. You need to make it up to me. And then you can travel back to Boston with them, and see them whenever you go home. That _is_ where you’re from right, Boston?”

Chris sat smiling, staring at her. “I can’t argue with you, can I? There’s no fuckin’ way I’m winning this argument. I owe you and this is what you want. I have no say.”

“No, you don’t.” She spoke quietly and passive. “You’re mine, just for the day.”

“What about Lucas and your friends? What are you gonna tell ’em?”

“You mean, am I gonna tell ’em you were an asshole?” She looked up at his gorgeous face and released a gentle full smile.  
Chris smiled back at her.

“Lucas is smart. I’m betting he already knows what’s up between us. I’m not worried about him. It isn’t like him and I are _involved_ with each other, we’re just… really close friends. Plus, this isn’t the first time one of us has been involved with someone else.” She paused, looking down again and taking a deep breath.  
“You don’t deserve… They wouldn’t see it the same way anyway. They’ll be on a need to know basis.”

“So, if you’re going to take me away and you actually wanna spend time with me, we’re cool then?”

“Not even close.”

Chris inhaled deep and fixed his hat and nodded. “Okay. I’ll get some stuff together and be ready in five. Anything in particular I need?”

***

Bo had her backpack on as she climbed the trail easily. Chris was right behind her. She watched her shoes and couldn’t help but know this may be the last time she’d see him for a long while. “How often you get up this way? Once every _three_ years?”

Crackling steps on the path filled their silence. “Well that depends. How often do you want me to visit?”

“Right. Like you’ll do that.”

“I owe you pretty big, and by the sounds of it you’re not gonna let me live this one down anytime soon.”

“Don’t ask me if you don’t want to know the answer.”

“I’m _asking_ …” A sarcastic tone filled his voice. “Come on, I wanna know. How often would I have to come up here to make you happy?”

Bo huffed. “Every other weekend, on Sundays. And I want you for Christmas Eve and Valentine’s day.”

Chris laughed, “Oh you’re hilarious. Come on, seriously. How often?”

“You asked buddy.”

Chris smirked and shook his head.  
More of their own steps filled the silence between them in the forest. Bo was thankful she was walking ahead as her eyes teared up. She did her best and held herself together.

“I never noticed how feisty you can be. It’s attractive.”

Bo remained silent again, trying to rid her emotions.

“I’m trying to throw you compliments to make up for the horrible thing I did…”

She knew if she spoke, she wouldn’t be able to hide her emotions well.

“Bo, come on. It’s not like you to be silent. Talk to me.”

“It’s not fair Chris,” she mumbled.

“What’s not fair? Talk to me.”

Her eyes teared up again.  
“You were fucking normal yesterday, and now you’re a fucking stupid bullshit celebrity. After today, it’s not… realistic for us to continue to fuck. I can’t even fucking daydream about the fact that we could keep in contact. You’re going to fucking leave, and that’ll be it.”

Chris grabbed her and squeezed her, backpack and all. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered.  
Silent tears were falling from her face as her hands went to his sides and she hugged him back.  
“I’m sorry.”

She held him tight and her body shook with her crying. “No, I’m sorry,” and she sniffled. Her voice poured with emotion. “This isn’t fair to you… or me. It’s just, you’re good, ya know? You’re…” she couldn’t find the right words to capture exactly how she felt and went silent, trying to stop her tears.  
She pushed him away and wiped her face with her sleeve as he watched. “I’m a mess. I feel like an idiot. A stupid girl with a stupid unrealistic crush. Fuck.”

“You’re not stupid. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I played with your emotions big time. And even though it was just sex, it was _good_ sex. And we connected on a deeper level. I’m just… I can’t…”

“Yeah,” she agreed.

“You know I like you too, right? Not only are you fun and funny and beautiful and smart, and talented and probably more because I’ve only known you for less than twenty-four hours, but you liked me before you found out who I was. That means everything. It really does. And yes, I am an asshole. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t, I swear. I was trying to hide my identity from _everyone_. And after I realized you were quite awesome, I thought it would be a good thing – to find out who I was. And for tricking you, which I realize I did now, I can’t explain how incredibly sorry I am. We had fun, no doubt, but I am taking full responsibility for being a liar.”

“Like I said before, it’s not all your fault. It is what it is.”

Chris ignored her and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m admitting my mistake, and I want to make it up to you. This is why we’re here, right? I’m owing you?”

Bo looked up through her tears and saw the famous Chris Evans, the handsome man she was alone with for the day. She felt guilty about wasting their valuable time. She turned abruptly and started walking as she wiped her tears and sniffled.

“Bo, come on. Talk.”

She continued to walk away from him, lifting her head and leaving him behind. “Yes you’re owing me. But we’re not gonna spend the rest of our time together complaining and having it be negative. You know how I feel. I can’t have the old Chris back, the one that wasn’t a celeb. So we move on. No more ‘blaming you, blaming me’ bullshit. We’ve still got an hour to go before we get there.”

Following her lead, he tried to change the topic.  
“Why not choose somewhere closer to the site so we could have relaxed and enjoyed ourselves for most of the time we have left together?”

“Because it’ll only be us. No interruptions, no excuses for anything else but what you and I want to do together. I’ve heard that no one hardly goes up this way because it’s so far.”

“And what are the chances someone else will come out to this fabulous remote lookout you have me trotting out to, _darling_? It’s really fuckin’ far.”

“From what I hear, slim to none, smart ass.” They both chuckled.  
“From what I understand, it’ll be worth it. Especially when we get there and have the place to ourselves.”

“Hm. A remote lookout point to ourselves for the day. That sounds like the _perfect_ scenario.”

Bo smiled and spoke quietly to herself, “Damn right it is.”

***

“Holy shit.”

“Holy shit is right! Oh my God!” She added.

They stood side by side, exhausted from climbing up the hill. What they saw was forest for miles atop a flat rock surface.

[ ](https://thewife101.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/wpid-fb_img_1440303086788.jpg)

Their breathing calmed as they dropped their backpacks, not being able to take their eyes away from the view. As she was still looking out and over the edge, Chris came to Bo’s side and gripped her waist.  
“Thank you.”

Not turning, her arms went around him and she came into his side. “For what?”

“Bringing me out here. It’s beautiful, just like you.”

Bo smiled up at him. “Oh my God! You’re such a kiss ass. You can stop now, you’ve been doing it the whole way.”

“No really, I feel lucky to be out here with you. It’s a really brilliant idea. And I mean, no one for miles? What could we _possibly do_ out here for a few hours?”

“I dunno. I mean,” Bo looked away as to not smile and continued to be completely sarcastic, “there’s not much to do. It’s a good thing I brought blankets and cards, cause we’re gonna be bored as fuck. And lucky you brought some blankets, otherwise we would have had to stand on this cold rock. And I’m waiting for you to shut me up with a kiss cause I could word vomit all fucking day. Now I’m ranting. You’re making me rant. Stop me now dammit.” She looked back at up at his beautiful blue eyes.

Chris laughed. “You _do_ talk way too much. But it’s a part of what makes you cute. I love hearing it all.”

Ignoring his compliment, she couldn’t help herself. “You’re exceptionally fucking handsome. You know that right? Like how does any fucking female get anything done around you? Do people call you an asshole a lot just for looking good? Cause seriously, you are that fucking beautiful–”

“Bo…”

“No really, I wanna know. Do they? Like do they get pissed?”

“Bo…”

“Jesus Christ, you have like the bluest most beautiful fucking eyes I’ve ever seen. How are you even possible?! Are you an alien? You’re a fucking alien aren’t ya?”

“Bo!”

“Fuckin’ freak of nature, you are. God. Gorgeous.”

They both laughed at the same time.  
He cradled her in his arms, squeezing her tight. She breathed deep, smelling his scent. “I’m gonna miss you. I mean, I’m glad it’s you. It’s a great plot twist, but I’m gonna miss you.”

“This doesn’t mean all this has to end.”

“Don’t kid yourself. I know, and it’s okay. I mean, it’s _not_ okay, but it’s okay.”

“Oh, wait. Are you _done talking_? Cause I would hate to interrupt you–”

“Shut up!” Bo laughed back with him. Their laughs slowed and their lips came together smoothly. Tongues were quick to follow, heads turning and their hands roamed on each other in place.

As Bo had closed her eyes again the Chris she knew came back to her like a ton of bricks. The one who had that incredible smell. The one she had been wanting to re-unite with, the great kisser, the selfless one. The one who gave her such a great orgasm the night before. The one she had butterflies for.  
Their wet lips moved slowly and hard on each other’s, but Chris started to pull away slowly.

“No!” Bo whined and he dove for her mouth again.  
They moved faster, their kissing intensifying with their emotions running high, knowing this time would be some of the last few hours they had alone together.  
Her fingers started gripping his shirt, and his moved over her ass.

She whined through the kiss and he parted from her lips as quick as possible, still remaining close to her mouth, “Here?” He asked quickly and dove for her again.

She pulled away quick to answer him, “Fuck yeah,” and their wet mouths came together again.

Chris dipped into the back of her pants and felt her skin. He pulled her into him as she pulled his head down, keeping his mouth on hers.

“We need–” more kissing between words, “blankets–“, he took her mouth over and over again, “to go on the ground–”

“Fuck the blankets–” he said back to her and he guided her backwards from the cliff back onto the dirt path as they ravaged each other.  
As soon as Chris felt soft patted ground beneath his feet, he lowered her to the dirt beneath them.

On his knees, he swallowed as he looked down, quickly moving his fingers over his jean button and zipper, watching her scrambling to push her own yoga pants down.  
Bo whined her question, “Where’s the condom Chris?”

“Yeah,” and he dove deep into his back pocket with the open jeans hanging off his hips. He scrambled to open the small package and cover himself with it, while Bo surprisingly remained silent.  
He took quick frequent looks back at her below.  
“What’s wrong? You’re quiet.”

Chris looked up as he rolled the precaution over himself. He realized she was staring at him, dazed.

“Bo?”

Bo took in all his beauty, not believing she was about to be penetrated by this man who genuinely liked her, wanted her just as bad as she wanted him, on a beautiful forested cliff.

Chris leaned down on his arm to one side and kissed her gently. Their wet lips moved with meaning.

“Are you okay?” He moved his top lip over hers.

She nuzzled his lips right back. “There’s no where else I’d want to be, with anyone else in the world, doing anything else in the universe, for the rest of my life.”

Chris’ face lit up. “That sounds like a music lyric.”  
He pecked her gently once more before looking down between their bodies, taking himself in his hand and entering her slowly. He looked back to her for her expression, which he had never seen clearly before since their prior engagements were in the dark.

Looking at Chris while being penetrated made the world of difference to Bo. He was watching her carefully as she watched him. She let out a sigh as he filled her slowly. She felt the warmth of him inside her, pushing her walls apart as she naturally squeezed back on him. She opened her mouth and a tiny whimper escaped. “Fuck me Chris…”

He penetrated her deep as she asked, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah fuck me… fuck me… oh God… It feels so good…”

He could see the look in her eyes as she continued her natural ramble. He started to smile.

“I love this… you inside me… and the way you feel… You’re so strong. Oh my God your thick. You’re incredible–”

He let her down gently. “Okay enough talking Bo…”

“Sorry… but it just… Oh God… looking at you–”

He loved her noises, but her talking made it difficult to concentrate. “Do you want me to–”

“Cover my mouth! Yeah! Oh God yes!” Looking into his eyes, she shook her head quickly. Her face was covered in a pleasure filled pain.

Chris placed his hand over her mouth and she hummed into it immediately.  
Her hands went to his bare ass and she squeezed it. She took the time to knead whenever he pushed inside of her. She could feel his muscles move under his skin, flexing as he pumped.

He watched her closely as her face contorted. Her repeated high pitched noises and constant eye closing told him she was peaking.  
“Yeah, come on me. Holy fuck…”

She gripped his bare skin as he moved inside her slowly. He could feel her walls squeeze him quickly. Her whines turned into moans and they became louder. By instinct, Chris gripped her mouth tighter, then realized they were alone for miles.

So he freed her.

He watched her close her eyes and open her mouth, exploding scream after scream of pleasure. Chris moved deep inside of her as she clamped down on him. He couldn’t believe how hard she was squeezing. He watched her face as she came, her eyes in knots and the inside of her throat exposed as she shrieked. Her body convulsed below him in waves.

“Oh God…” he breathed just as she finished, and just as he felt his orgasm begin.

Bo was just coming down and opened her eyes to see Chris above her. His face was flush, and he was switching from clenching his jaw to his mouth popping open over and over again.  
He was impressively silent. “Fuck me,” she said for his arousal. “and make some fucking noise Chris…”

He grunted as he pumped into her. “Fuuuck…” and then grunted again.  
Her fingers went to his buzzed hair and she ran her fingers over it while he came.  
“Yeah, fuck me. Come inside me…”

His lifeless body collapsed on top of her gently, laying his head on her chest.  
Bo was able to look up at the trees above them as she continued to run her fingers over his very short hair.

[ ](https://thewife101.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/wpid-fb_img_1440385842468.jpg)

As they caught their breath, he shrunk inside her. Realizing the condom could come loose, he exhaustedly muffled, “I need to move.”

She giggled, moving his head on her chest, “So move then.”

Drained, Chris pushed himself up off her and gathered the full condom, tying it immediately as he kneeled before her. She watched and waited as he tossed it to the close side. He came back down and nestled into her arms.

They lay half naked on the earth’s ground. He listened to her heartbeat and looked over the side of the cliff. She listened to the gentle breeze through the trees around them and watched the leaves blow above.

“How long do we have?” He asked, still tired from their sex.

Bo took a deep breath. “All fuckin’ day. At least five hours.” She placed one of her arms behind her head and used it as a pillow, still playing with his hair.

“Five hours. That’s all?”

Chris’ response made Bo realize they didn’t have much time to enjoy each other. She felt saddened quickly, but his voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Will you sing for me?”

Bo was surprised and she scoffed, “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am. You have a wicked voice. I’m against your chest so it’ll sound even better. Please… sing for me?”

“What do you want to hear?”

“I dunno. Something fun.”

“Fun?” There wasn’t a doubt he didn’t know this one.  
Bo smiled to herself and started to sing. “Where it began… I can’t begin to knowin’…” she felt his grin against her chest. “But then I know it’s growing strong…”  
Her voice was quiet and soft, it was easy for her to sing so effortlessly.  
“Was in the spring… And spring be-came the summer…”

Chris couldn’t help but sing with her.  
“Who’d have believed you’d come along…”

Bo smiled, knowing they would get louder. “Haaands…” Chris raised his hand, and Bo grasped it.  
“Touch-in’ haaands…” Bo squeaked a laugh.  
“Reachin’ out… touchin’ me… touch-in’ youuu… Sweeet Ca-ro-line bah bah bah Good times never seemed so good…”

“Oh my God. Erase all prior memories to that song, for this memory right now.”

“Done,” Chris agreed. They could both hear each others’ smiles.

Another round of quiet fell over them as they toyed with each others fingers.  
He took her silence as a chance for him to take the reigns.  
“Come on. Get up. We only have five hours.” Chris abruptly stood and pulled his pants on.

Bo stretched her yoga pants up and sat. A rather large smile came across her face. “ _Only_ five hours. What are you doing?”

“I have an idea. Come on. While we set up for our time here, were gonna play One Hundred Questions.”

“A hundred questions?”

“Let’s start backwards. So, number one hundred, what’s your favorite childhood memory?”


End file.
